


Scarves, Kittens, and Asshole Roommates

by Danpikat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danpikat/pseuds/Danpikat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat finds a kitten as he walks home from work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarves, Kittens, and Asshole Roommates

Winter is cold.  You expected it to be cold, but fuck, it wasn’t supposed to be this cold!  And to make matters worse, it’s threatening (more) snow to go along with the white shit already covering every-fucking-thing.  Earth fucking sucks sometimes.  It’s better than Alternia, but it still sucks.  Who the fuck decided snow needed to be a thing anyway?! 

Okay, maybe you’re being dramatic, but hell you’re irritated right now.  You’re making your way back to the tiny as hell apartment you share with Sollux (seriously, how the hell they manage to squeeze two bedrooms into such a small space, nobody fucking knows!) after a very long day of work.  You don’t know who decided that every douchebag in the city needed to get coffee during _your_ shift, but you’d really love to rip that bulgemunch a new one.  Then again it’s winter and it’s cold; all hail the coffee shops!  Domain of pretentious hipsters trying to look mysterious (spoiler alert, they don’t, they look like assholes), writers, and college students trying not to fall asleep while studying for exams.  Okay, so it’s not usually as bad you’re making it out to be, but today was hell.  From idiots trying to make you think you’d fucked up their order (fuck them, you know what you’re doing, you’ve been there for like a year!) to people being _way_ too loud (seriously, you don’t have to yell, there are people trying to study here) today was just.  Awful.

You’re not far from home when you hear the _loudest_ meow you’ve ever heard in your life.  You stop to look around and see a flash of black against the white of snow as it disappears behind some old wooden boxes.  Sometimes you really hate your big heart (and the fact that everyone fucking _knows_ about it), because you really don’t need to end up bringing a cat home.

Great, now you sound like Nepeta, only she wouldn’t hesitate to find it and bring it home.

“Hey, where’re you going?”  You try to make your voice as calm as possible as you squat down close to the ground.  There’s no need to scare the poor thing to death.  “Come here.  Here, kitty kitty kitty.”

You take off your scarf and use the tasseled ends to try to lure it out.  It works, kind of, and when the little thing pokes its head out you see that it’s a black and white cat.  Well, more kitten than cat, to be honest.  Your heart hurts when it meows, because it’s obvious it’s cold and hungry.  There are no other cats around it.  No siblings and no mama.

Well shit.

You continue to bounce the ends of your scarf and make a clicking noise with your tongue.  That usually works to get a cat to come to you (when it actually feels like getting close, fucking cats).  You don’t necessarily expect it to work, and you’re surprised when it actually does.  The kitten takes a cautious step toward you.

“Come on, I won’t hurt you.”

It creeps to you, and you set the end of the scarf down on the ground.  You shuffle back slowly, making sure to keep close to the ground so you don’t scare it.  The ends of your scarf slide across the surface of the snow and the kitten paws at it.  You move it again, and the kitten paws at it again.

You slowly and cautiously get your hand closer to the cat. 

It’s on alert and stops dead, and you stop too.  After a minute of you being as still as possible, the kitten cautiously moves to sniff at your fingers.

You take that chance to quickly – and as gently as possible – scoop up the kitten. 

It squirms and tries to get away.

“Goddamn it, stop.  I’m trying to help you.  Damn cat.”  You get your scarf and gently wrap the cat in it.  You stand up and hold the bundle to your chest.

It soon tires and settles as it sees that you aren’t hurting it and that it’s in a warmer place.

You make your way the rest of the way home and when you open the door, Sollux is fucking with his laptop in the living room.

“Sup, KK,” and he pauses and then, “what is that?”  Sollux actually stops what he’s doing to eye the bundle in your arms.

The kitten takes that as a queue to belt out a very loud meow.

“Oh fuck, KK, what the hell?”

You don’t even answer; you just make your way to your room and find a box left from when you and Sollux moved in.  You take it to the kitchen and set it on the floor, then put the kitten in the box.  You make a little nest for it with your scarf, and it seems happy to just lie in that.  You ignore Sollux, who has decided to observe from the doorway to the living room, and stand up to head to the refrigerator to get some milk.  After you make a little bowl of milk, you put it in the box with the kitten.  After that you just sit there on the floor next to the box wondering what the fuck you’re going to do now.

Sollux makes his way over to you and sits beside you.

“We can’t keep a fucking cat, why the hell did I even bring it home?” you ask no one in particular.

You both watch the kitten as it discovers the milk.

“I guess we can call Nepeta tomorrow, but ugh!  Why am I so stupid sometimes?!”

“Hmm…” is Sullox’s response.  “It’s kind of cute…”

You look to Sollux.  “Are you saying we should keep it?!”

“I’m saying it’s a cute kitten.  You brought it home, you can keep it, but you have to take care of it.  I don’t want that thing eating my laptop charger.”  He gets up to leave but pauses at the doorway.  “Also, the apartment allows a pet, so yeah.” He then leaves you in the kitchen with the kitten as he takes his computer things back into his room.

“What am I going to do with you?” you ask the kitten.  It moves back to its scarf nest and you pet it as it starts up a purr.  You sigh and decide to think on it overnight.  At least the cat’s safe right now.

 

* * *

 

 

One week later

 

You come home from work to find an empty living room.  You sigh as you make your way to Sollux’s room and find him with the cat – whose name is now Kitkat (Sollux’s idea “so now we have two KK’s”) – on his shoulder.  He’s sitting on his bed doing something on his laptop while he pets and scratches Kitkat behind his ears.

“What happened to, ‘I don’t want that thing eating my laptop charger,’ huh?”

He looks to you and gives you an infuriating smirk.

“He’s not eating my laptop charger, now is he?  No, he’s not.  See?  He’s sitting right here purring up a storm.”  During all of this, Sollux doesn’t stop the scratching and petting and just keeps giving you that smirk.

Asshole.  But you suppose it’s a good thing he’s not mad at you for bringing the cat home in the first place.  In fact it’s a very good thing, because you honestly still don’t know exactly what you would have done if he had gotten mad.

“Looks like you made a friend at least.  It’s nice to know somebody can put up with your ass for an extended period of time.  I still don’t know how I’ve managed not to fucking kill you yet.”

“Don’t even start that shit.”  He finally stops the petting, but Kitkat seems content to just stay there.  “He was curled up in your lap while you were reading yesterday, so don’t even start.  In fact I’m surprised he doesn’t run and hide when he sees you because of all your yelling.”

Oh, he’s so dead.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had a cat that I named Kitkat. He was cute and he liked to try to eat my phone.


End file.
